Grammar, Spelling, and Punctuation
Grammar, Spelling, and Punctuation- by Sky High Grammar, spelling and punctuation are necessary for role-playing, and some ponies need to work on their typing skills. I do love playing with everypony, but this makes me a little crazy: "hi guys can I play to" "gyuys" "guys can I play too" "thx for letting me play with u" "wat do I do now" Seriously. No offense, you cuties who can't type, but, you should be working on your typing skills to match Pinkie's! Pinkie Pie and Twilight (and me, for that matter) are good examples. Here are a few examples of what is said, and what it should be for professionalism's sake: "omg thx for the treat mrscake" Change to: "Oh my gosh, thank you for the treat, Mrs. Cake!" "*yells running into the forest HELLLLPPPPPPPP ME PLS* *yells*" Change to: "She yells, running into the forest:* Heeeelllp! Help me, please!" Please, I beg of you, do not abbreviate ANYTHING. Zero abbrev. See how unprofessional that looks and if I don't capitalize anything or add punctuation you cn clearly tell the difference I am also missng ltters and tht make ponys crazy bcuz ya. First: Grammar. "I went to the store to bye some thing for some ponys." Notice the misuse of "bye". "Bye" should be "buy", and "some thing" is all one word: "something". "Ponys" is also incorrect. Remember: Drop the "y"; add "ies". It's simple. Second: Spelling. Please, PLEASE spell. Correctly. Just try, at least. Is there any more I can say? Third: Punctuation. You may notice the lack of punctuation in this sentence you need it to look smart No offense guys but you really need a comma at least ONCE in this sentence And a period Please Role Play isn't a representation of ponies texting their teenage moms, guys. That made me laugh. Anyway, this isn't for messing around in! MANY ponies lack anything close to punctuation. It looks horrible. I'm being frank, not offensive. I'm not being mean. Please, don't make this an assault on your "ways", because I've dealt with all sorts of ponies yelling at me for correcting them. I'm just being ready, ha! Ok, so, here's an another example... but, it's different. "How do I do that? I don't know how?" That last question mark makes the player suddenly ask if the fact that they don't know how is true or not. And, yes, that last sentence was grammatically correct. Don't argue with me. I just got a tweet, from our Skyla, who made a mistake with punctuation. But it's so funny- I can't help it. "*hops around the crystal empire* MOMMY" It's great that she made me laugh, because it looks like she just yelled "MOMMY" for no reason. It was hilarious. Anyway, please try and add periods. Thanks. Being Professional You don't have to be perfect. Ever. All I ask of you is that you try your best to look like a decent typist. A decent typist makes few mistakes, uses a wide variety of vocabulary, and has a writing voice. I have a certain personality you can see, right? *Perfectionist *Cute, but rude sometimes *Expectant of control Yes, these are some negative points that you can see through my writing and play. But you can also see this: I'm *Smart *Funny *Cute anyway So, maybe there are perks to caring about your image as a typing pony! Sky out! ;D Category:RP tips Category:RP